genkirivalprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
小早川 哲
小早川　哲 (Kobayakawa Tetsu) is a member of Rolling Guy, Downhill Guy, and Racing Guy. He is the younger brother of 小早川　悟. He is one of the two rivals to appear in all 10 games of the series. Shutokō Battle (DC, 1999) Rival 2/141 Team: Rolling Guy Street Name: ローリング野郎２号 (Rōringu Yarō Ni-Gō, Rolling Bastard #2) Car: TYPE-AE86T Main Color: 193/193/170 Sub Color: 25/25/25 Profile: ８６らしからぬ堅実なグリップ走行を好む 兄がチームリーダーを務めている Translation: Prefers steady grip from his 86 His older brother is the team leader Shutokō Battle 2 (DC, 2000) Rival 2/372 Team: Rolling Guy Street Name: ローリング野郎２号 (Rōringu Yarō Ni-Gō, Rolling Bastard #2) Course: Kanjō Inner Loop Car: TYPE-AE86T3 Main Color: 185/185/160 Sub Color: 40/40/40 Profile: 環状線内回りを走っているらしい。 兄が公道を走らなくなった分、事実上のリーダーとして がんばっている。 芸術的なドリフトは、峠では注目の的 だが、ココではグリップ重視の堅実な走りをみせる。 Translation: Seems to be running at the kanjō inner loop. Because his older brother stopped racing on public roads, he has been working hard as de facto leader. He focuses on artistic drifting on the tōge, but here he shows a focus on steady grip driving. Shutokō Battle 0 (PS2, 2001) Rival 2/400 Team: Rolling Guy Street Name: ローリング野郎２号 (Rōringu Yarō Ni-Gō, Rolling Bastard #2) Course: Kanjō Inner Loop Car: TYPE-AE86T3 Main Color: 184/184/160 Sub Color: 40/40/40 Profile: 兄の小早川悟が首都高からサーキットに目を向けるよう になってしまったため、事実上の新リーダーという立場 になってしまった。芸術的なドリフトは峠では注目の的 だったが、ココではグリップ重視で堅実に走っている。 もともとは峠を攻めていたマシンなので、足回りの強化 はバッチリ。ＡＥ８６の非力さを認めたうえで、それを 補う機動性を得ようとチューニングした結果、オーバー ステアぎみになってしまっているのが皮肉。 Translation: Because his older brother, Kobayakawa Satoru, started looking towards circuit instead of the shutokō, he has become the new de facto leader. He focuses on artistic drifting on the tōge, but here he shows a focus on steady grip driving. Because his machine was originally attacking tōge, the undercarriage reinforcement is perfect. In recognition for how powerless the AE86 is, he has tuned for maximum mobility, but as a result he ironically is limited by oversteer. Kaidō Battle (PS2, 2003) Rival 164/199 Team: ダウンヒルガイ (Daunhiru Gai, Downhill Guy) Street Name: ダウンヒル野郎２号 (Daunhiru Yarō Ni-Gō, Downhill Bastard #2) Course: Omote Rokkō Downhill Car: Toyota Trueno 3door AE86 Main Color: 95/5/10 Sub Color: 7/7/7 Profile: サーキット仕様のマシンを峠に持ち込みチャレンジ中。 素早いアクセルワークからのドリフト走行が得意。 田舎暮らしが長い為、都会に対する憧れが強い。 特に首都高で走る事を熱望している。 Translation: Is challenging himself by using a machine tuned for the circuit. Is skilled at drifting with quick accel work. Because rural life is long, he strongly yearns for the city. In particular, he wants to run on the shutokō. Shutokō Battle 01 (PS2, 2003) Shutokō Rival 1/309 (Overall 1/599) Team: Rolling Guy (Leader) Street Name: ☆ローリング野郎１号 (☆''Rōringu Yarō Ichi-Gō'', ☆Rolling Bastard #1) Course: C1 Inner Loop Car: Toyota Sprinter Trueno 3door GT Apex AE86T Body Color: 185/185/160 Rollcage Color: 40/40/40 Career: 3 Years Job: Convenience store clerk Motto: 栄枯盛衰 (Prosperity and decline) Profile: 突然兄の悟がチームを抜けたことから、否応なし にチームリーダーとなった。リーダー就任をキッ カケに、封印していたドリフトを解禁。今はライ バルとして首都髙に出没する兄の【ローリングマ スター】を超えるべく、環状線を攻める。 もともとは峠を攻めていたマシンなので、足回り の強化はキッチリやっている。トレノの非力さを 認めた上で、それを補う機動性を得ようとチュー ニングした結果、オーパーステアギみになってし まっているのが皮肉だ。 Translation: Because his older brother, Satoru, suddenly left the team, he became team leader without a choice. With the motivation of having been inaugurated as leader, he has banned the team from drifting. Now, in order to exceed his older brother, Rolling Master, who now appears on the shutokō as a rival, he attacks the kanjō. Because his machine was originally attacking tōge, the undercarriage reinforcement is perfect. In recognition for how powerless the Trueno is, he has tuned for maximum mobility, but as a result he ironically is limited by oversteer. Kaidō Battle 2: Chain Reaction (PS2, 2004) Rival 214/358 Team: ダウンヒルガイ (Daunhiru Gai, Downhill Guy) Street Name: ダウンヒル野郎２号 (Daunhiru Yarō Ni-Gō, Downhill Bastard #2) Course: Omote Rokkō Downhill Car: Toyota Trueno 3door AE86 Main Color: 143/143/143 Sub Color: 0/0/0 Profile: サーキットである程度の知名度を持っている小早川は、 次は街道なのだ！！と意気揚々と乗り込んだまではいいが そんなに表六甲のレベルは低いものでは無かった。 基本的に雪の走行は得意ではない。 金が無いので 上京はいまだ達成されておらず四畳半暮らしである。 Translation: Kobayakawa, with a degree of name recognition on the circuit, is coming to kaidō!! He felt triumphant until he got in, but his level at Omote Rokkō wasn't necessarily low. Basically, he's not good at racing in the snow. Because he has no money, he has not been able to go back to Tōkyō, and is living a 4.5 tatami life. Racing Battle: C1GP (PS2, 2005) Field 1, Rank C Rival 2/22 (Overall 2/305) Team: Racing Guy Street Name: レーシング野郎２号 (Rēshingu Yarō Ni-Gō, Racing Bastard #2) Course: Shutokō Circuit (Outer) Car: Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex Main Color: 240/240/240 Sub Color: 20/20/20 Career: 3 years Job: Convenience store clerk Motto: 栄枯盛衰 (Prosperity and decline) Profile: リーダー・ 小早川悟の弟。悟がチームを離れた際には代わってリーダー を務めたこともある。峠では芸術的なドリフトで注目を集めていた 【ＲＡＣＩＮＧ　ＧＵＹ】のエースドライバーである。 トレノの非力さを認めたうえで、それを補う機動性を得ようとチューニ ングした結果、オーバーステアぎみになってしまっているのが皮肉だ。 Translation: The leader, Kobayakawa Satoru's younger brother. When Satoru left the team, he has also acted as leader on his behalf. He is the ace driver of Racing Guy, who attracted attention on the tōge with his artistic drifting. In recognition for how powerless the Trueno is, he has tuned for maximum mobility, but as a result he ironically is limited by oversteer. Shutokō Battle (PSP, 2005) Rival 107/200 Team: Rolling Guy (Leader) Street Name: ☆ローリング野郎１号 (☆''Rōringu Yarō Ichi-Gō'', ☆Rolling Bastard #1) Area: Kasumigaseki Car: Custom Rolling Guy No. 1 AE86CuRG Main+Sub Color: 255/255/255 (Hidden by full custom skin) Headlight Color: 255/200/50 Wheel Spoke Color: 192/0/0 Wheel Rim Color: 255/0/0 Level: 22 Gender: Male Age: 21 Job: Convenience store clerk Profile: 尊敬する兄が突然姿を消し、【ローリング野郎１号】の 称号を受け継いだ。伝統ある“ ローリング野郎“ の名に 恥じぬ走りを目指すといプレッシャーと戦いながらも 今は【ローリングマスター】を名乗る兄を倒し、自らの 成長の証としたいと考えている ２リッターターボEgに換装した車体はＡＥ８６といえど も侮れない。軽い車体＋ビッグパワーによって相手の油 断を巧みに突き、痛烈なカウンターパンチを繰り出す。 パワーと引き換えに失ってしまった制御力を取り戻すた め、ブレーキも大型のものを装備している。 Translation: His respected brother suddenly left, and he inherited the title of Rolling Bastard #1. He is aiming for the shameless running that is tradition of a Rolling Bastard, and is fighting against pressure, but he now wants to defeat his older brother who claims to be the Rolling Master, and prove his own growth The AE86 body converted to a 2 liter turbo engine has to be admired. The light body with big power takes the opponent off guard, and takes a painful counter punch. In order to regain the control lost in the exchange for power, the brakes were replaced with large ones. Kaidō Battle: Tōge no Densetsu (PS2, 2005) Rival 155/356 Team: ダウンヒルガイ (Daunhiru Gai, Downhill Guy) Street Name: ダウンヒル野郎２号 (Daunhiru Yarō Ni-Gō, Downhill Bastard #2) Course: Omote Rokkō Car: Toyota Sprinter Trueno 3door GT-Apex Kouki AE86 Main Color: 0,0,210 Sub Color: 0,0,13 (Hidden by body kit) Profile: 漸く峠ドライブも板に付き、テクニックもそれなり に上がってきた。そんな自分を自己分析すると、何も 上京してまで走り屋をしなくても、ここでオレも少し はやってイケルのでは？と考え出した。小早川悟不在 のチームの中で、漸く自分が見えてきた様だ。 Translation: Finally, tōge driving was put on the board, and his technique has improved quite a bit. After analyzing himself, he figured out that if he doesn't do anything besides street racing before he's able to go to Tōkyō, he can become a little bit fast here too. Without Kobayakawa Satoru in the team, it seems he was able to find himself. Shutokō Battle X (Xbox 360, 2006) Rival 0/399 Team: Rolling Guy (Leader) Street Name: ☆ローリング野郎１号 (☆''Rōringu Yarō Ichi-Gō'', ☆Rolling Bastard #1) Course: C1 Car: Custom Rolling Guy No. 1 86TCuGU Main Color: 0, 0, 255 (Solid) Sub Color: 0, 0, 0 Job: Convenience store clerk Profile: 尊敬している兄の影響を受け、ＡＥ８６を購入。兄から チームを継いでリーダーとなった。チューニングの知識 も豊富で、メンバーからの信頼も厚い。峠で走っていた 頃から大事に乗つているマシンは、チューニングもこれ 以上ないというほど完成されている。首都高仕様のセッ ティングを施され、パワーで劣っていても互角以上の戦 いを展開。小回りが効くマシンの性能を活かし、巧みな レーンチェンジでバトル相手を翻弄する。 Translation: Inspired by his brother, he bought an AE86. He took over the team from his brother and became leader. He has a wealth of tuning knowledge, and he's strongly trusted by the team members. This is the machine he's been riding since he ran on the tōge, so tuning is absolutely complete. The applied setting is to shutokō specs, and it can extend battles even if its power is inferior. Taking advantage of the car's ability to make tight turns, he plays with his opponents by making skillful lane changes. Mentions This rival is mentioned in the following rival profiles: - 小早川　悟 - 今井　勉